


Hell isn’t forever

by Queerwriter



Category: American Horror Story, Sarah Paulson - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, lily rabe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerwriter/pseuds/Queerwriter
Summary: Misty returns from hell, her and Cordelia reconnect and allow themselves to finally admit their feelings for each other.





	Hell isn’t forever

Living at the academy was something misty had found difficult to get used to. She went from constantly being surrounded by her stevie and the sounds of nature to suddenly being thrust into this world of marble walls that radiated silence and powerful dark magic, girls ready to slice her throat at every corner. It was,,,disconcerting to say the least, but after a few months she’d adjusted and she suddenly felt more at home there than anywhere else. Though that was mostly due to miss Cordelia, the woman’s soft smiles and even softer hands were more of a home to misty than anything she’d ever known. She felt safe with the woman in the greenhouse, surrounded by plants and perfectly content to be the soon to be supremes seeing eye dog. Neither witch knowing how crucial these moments would be to them in the future, how they’d look back at long days in the greenhouse and wish life would be that simple again. The biggest problem being Misty’s growing feelings for her sweet teacher. 

That was when the seven wonders happened, her last memory of Miss Cordelia being the woman’s broken sobs as Misty was forced into hell, the girls voices and the smell of the academy washed away from her as her nose filled with the decaying smell of death. She was going to die without telling Cordelia that she thought she loved her, she was almost certain she loved the woman. And now she would never know.  
That thought alone, was worse than hell for misty. 

—-

She slowly walked into the big oak room, still a bit wobbly on her feet and overwhelmed with being back but determined to do something helpful for Miss Cordelia. The sound of her heels echoed off the wood floors and alerted the two witches of her presence. She lowered the hot cup clumsily into her friend and teachers hands, still not used to being around people after so long in hell. It was concerning to see these faces that had changed so little since she last saw them, it felt like eternity for misty, yet it was only five years for these women in front of her. She stuttered out something about the tea, not really paying attention to what she was saying because Jesus Christ she couldn’t think properly with Cordelia looking at her like that. 

The older witch couldn’t stop taking misty in, her wild blonde hair and sweet soft features, her big blue eyes that Cordelia could spend an eternity looking into. It felt like no time had past but at the same time a lifetime had past, she was the supreme now. The only thing that kept her from breaking the unspoken rule with Papa Legba about the souls of the seven wonders being his, going down to hell and finding misty herself was the knowledge that she had to keep helping all the girls in her academy, the ones like misty who had no one else. Who had been shunned and exiled from their families for their powers, who had spent years looking for their people. But now here she was, smirking at the young witch and enjoying the flush that travelled up her neck as her look had the desired effect, misty sitting down on the couch next to her. Cordelia drank the tea in silence as myrtle excused herself from the room, giving the two women a look as she left. 

Cordelia tried to concentrate on drinking the hot liquid in front of her, trying to focus not only on the woman in front of her but on getting well enough to leave this awful place and figure out what to do about Micheal. She hadn’t realised she had her eyes closed until she felt misty place a warm palm on her cheek. “Your eyes Miss Cordelia..” the younger woman whispered, astounded that she was seeing the witches eye colour for the first time and that her scars were gone. They were a beautiful shade of brown, almost like honey. Misty was transfixed, not realising how close she was getting to the older witch until their noses were almost touching and Cordelia breathed in a sharp gasp. 

“Misty..” it was only a whisper, but it was enough confirmation to make the Cajun witch close the small gap between them. Allowing herself to run a hand down Cordelia’s hair until she was cupping her cheek, softly stroking her jawline making the older woman breathe in sharply. 

As they broke apart a tear fell down cordelia’s face, the woman burying her face in her hands and laughing brokenly. The younger witch placed a concerned hand on her arm, bringing her chin up with the other so that they were looking at each other. Brown eyes met bright blue ones, a colour that Cordelia had almost forgot in their five years apart, clear as the sky one minute and dark as the sea the next.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long misty, and when you died..I didn’t know what to do with myself. I tried every single spell to bring you back but nothing, nothing would work, I’m so sorry we left you there for so long” Tears were freely falling down her face now, misty hugging the woman close and shushing her quietly. “I know how difficult it is to bring someone back from hell Miss Cordelia, the thought of you an-and your kindness was all that got me through” 

Cordelia shook her head brokenly, allowing misty to pull her closer so that the younger witch was holding her in a strong embrace. She stroked the supremes hair, evening out her breathing as Cordelia stopped crying and kissed her once more. Though the kiss was slightly wet with tears and emotions, it was exactly what the two women needed, it was a promise of many more to come and a promise that neither of them were going to leave the others side for a long time. Misty let her forehead touch Cordelia’s lightly as she spoke again, tuning her arms soothingly down the woman’s back. “My hell, varied quite often” her voice got quieter, as if someone was going to come and take her back if she spoke of her experiences. “At first I thought it was just my school years, because god knows they were the worst years of my life. Dissecting a frog, bringing it to life, being forced to kill it” she winced at the memory, the supremes grip on her tightening at every word she spoke. “But after a while I just,,ran out of the classroom, expecting to be brought back to my seat by a teacher and forced to do the same thing again and again and again. But” she paused, trembling slightly. “I didn’t realise what waited for me on the other side of the door was much worse” 

She took a deep breath, pulling back from the blonde women and looking at her in the eyes. “You were on the floor, an-and Fiona, god if I ever see that woman agai- Fiona was,,,hurting you and you were crying and begging and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I was trapped, trapped watching you in pain over and over again and,,” she looked down at her shawl and started playing with the ends, not noticing the effect this was having on Cordelia, tears freely falling down her face, “i-it broke me” she laughed humourlessly, “hell really does know what your worst fears are because they damn got mine spot on” 

She finally looked up at the woman again, surprised to see frozen with tears heavily falling, “what happened next” she whispered, though it was barley audible. Misty sighing, running a hand through her wild hair. “I ran back into the classroom and stayed in there, anything was better than seeing you hurt miss Cordelia”  
Misty was confused as to why Cordelia was reacting so strangely, until something dawned on her. “Miss, what,,,does your hell look like”

Cordelia doesn’t know what to do, so it all comes out very quickly after that, a rambled mess of how she tried to bring misty back one lonely day a few months after the seven wonders. 

“Myrtle was gone, and all the girls had settled in and started classes. I just thought if there was a right time to bring you back it would’ve been then, no one to tell me how utterly careless I was being and how awfully selfish I was acting as the supreme. I performed a spell and,,,I came down after you” misty’s eyes widened dramatically, “I saw what I usually see in my hell, my mother screaming obscenities at me and hurting me like she did when I was a child. But,,,you were in the corner” both women trembled slightly, cordelias hands finding misty’s as she continued speaking. “You were screaming at her to stop and shouting and crying, and I just presumed it was a new part of my hell but, maybe I was actually seeing you?” Cordelia vividly remembers what happened after that. 

Flashback: 

“Disappointment of a daughter! So much potential wasted on a pathetic freak” Fiona’s blows never ceased, her mothers slaps harsher and harsher the longer she stayed down there. She faintly remembers the reason she came down here, something about saving misty, but her mind is too consumed with begging her mother to stop that she can’t remember anything else.  
Until the scene changed, the wild haired woman in question dashing into the room like somethings chasing her and stopping as she sees Cordelia. “Stop!” She cries at Fiona, something stopping her in her tracks as she continues to beg Fiona to stop her vicious attacks. She doesn’t remember what happened next, just remembers waking up on the floor of her bedroom at the academy. Papa legbas voice ringing in her head. 

It is not your time yet young supreme, the swamp witch belongs to me now, don’t push your luck. 

end of flashback: 

Both women are quiet as they let cordelia’s story sink in, Misty’s grip on her hand tightening. “It-its over now Miss Cordelia, we’re not going back there for a long time, I’m gonna stick with you until you’re sick of me” Cordelia smiles softly at this statement, all worry of hell flying out of her mind as she looked into Misty’s beautiful blue eyes. Allowing herself to place one more lingering soft kiss on the woman’s lips before nodding softly and standing up. “Come on Miss day, we have a coven to protect, and an academy to get home too”  
Misty grinned, taking her supremes hand and allowing herself to let hope seep into her bones, she was going home. To the greenhouse and to her stevie nicks vinyls, and to Miss Cordelia, always to Miss cordelia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is @queerwriter please send me prompt ideas if you want more, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
